


For Oz

by blurtool



Category: Gelphie - Fandom, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurtool/pseuds/blurtool
Summary: I am destined to fight for my place in the world, to fight for my word against another, born to fight for my name and for the throne that I never wanted. Being the only daughter of the Wizard of Oz, it has fallen on me to be the heir to the kingdom. I am Elphaba Thropp, the Third Thropp Descending, Oz’s strongest witch and now the Empress Apostle of Oz. Gelphie





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own wicked I am simply in love with Gelphie. This is my first try at writing fanfiction and reviews are greatly appreciated! kudos :)

## Prologue

Heavy steps were clacking on the wooden floor, _clack clack clack_ , each second getting louder and louder against the eerily silence of the night. I tried to guess, who it is, or rather who they are but it didn’t take long for me to have a chance to guess before I heard them, banging on my door. My nanny, unafraid as always answered with a scowl. Two men in their black and gold uniform, rushed inside my small dimly lit cobbled room. I expected this to happen, but I didn’t know that it will happen this much sooner.

“Your Highness” the three men kneeled finally breaking the suspense. “It is time” they said matter of factly as they hurried Nanny to carry whatever we have packed the day before.

From the far-off distance of my room, I heard a scream and a loud roar of fire followed enveloping the tower right next to where we stood. Shouts of panic spread as the fire moved from the ground up to engulf the manor. Horses were neighing in terror and men shouting to calm them, but the terror in their own voices made it worse, until the whole plain was alight with a raging blaze and the night swirled with smoke and rang with shouts and screams. The dark-haired man pulled me outside of my room with Nanny and others in tow. We dashed into the night, my thick robe flapping at my legs. The place where we were before blazing up behind us in an inferno of panic. The whole manor was ablaze, sparks pouring up into the dark night sky like fiery fountains.

Out of the flames came two huge horses, jet black against the brightness of the fire. High up, one of the men announced, “The Wizard is dead, long live the Queen!” the announcement was followed by more chants “long live the Queen! long live the empress of OZ!”

This is me, 14 years old, my face pale green as newly sprang leaves and brown eyes wide with fear refusing to tremble, biting my lips so I don’t cry out. This is me, conceived by a treacherous wizard and a cheating mother, created in a moment of heat while her husband was away in his outreach to save lost souls. I was raised knowing my skin is a testament to their sin as well as mine. I was raised known as the child of both worlds and trained to use my magic to protect myself. I am destined to fight for my place in the world, to fight for my word against another, born to fight for my name and for the throne that I never wanted. Being the only daughter of the Wizard of Oz, it has fallen on me to be the heir to the kingdom. I am Elphaba Thropp, the Third Thropp Descending, Oz’s strongest witch and now the Empress Apostle of Oz.


	2. Loathe

## Glinda

Since I was a child of seven, I have been betrothed in marriage to Princess Elphaba, daughter of the Wizard of Oz and the Second Thropp Descending, and now I am 18 and I am on my way to Emerald city in a beautiful carriage with the Gilikin flag raised by the hundred knights I am travelling with. I shall be her wife and then her queen. Her palace sits at the center of the land of Oz, said to be built on emeralds, jewels and gold, and that will be my home and I can’t wait to call mine. All this has been arranged almost since my birth, I have known it will be and though I shall be sorry to leave my mother and father, I know my parents knows what is best for me, afterall, I was born princess of Gilikin, destined to be queen.

I am a child born out of love, my mother Larenna Arduenna and my father Highmuster Upland provided me with luxury and comfort. I am trained in the art of being a proper lady, parties and socializing are what I live for, I am well aware of the effect of my feminine wiles to get what I want, even though I have never wanted for anything, except for the popularity and fame that being the Queen of Oz shall provide, and I always have my way, and indeed I shall have it. I am Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Upland, future queen of the Kingdom of Oz.

My musing was disrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage and I heard shuffling and voices outside. My Ama’s hands immediately reached for my dress, straightening out the creases made from sitting in the cushioned carriage for three days. “Duckie, we are here” she announced as she continuously busy herself with my appearance. Suddenly, the door to the carriage opened and I was amazed with the greenness and grandeur of it all. The palace was indeed made of emeralds and gold, a testament to the gloriousness of my betrothed.

Several people rushed to the carriage as I carefully descend, my heart beating fast with anticipation and my eyes absorbing the scene in front of me. I realized that we are now standing in the middle of the palace courtyard, the main entrance adjacent to me and soldiers stood before the doors dressed in green and gold. From where I stand, I can see the emerald towers peaking through the blue sky elegantly announcing their dominance to the Kingdom. Behind me I can hear the neighing of the horses and clanking of the boots and armors of my knights as they dismount still assuring that the Gilikin flags of pink and purple is still flying high.

One of the many palace dignitaries approached me with apparent nervousness, a man well dressed in red and black– probably a munchkin, fell to his knees and the men and women behind him soon followed. “It is my honor and duty to welcome you to the Emerald City and to the Grand Palace of the Empress Apostle of Oz, Princess Galinda” he said and flashed a boyish smile at me. “I am Boq and an adviser to Her Grace” He then stood and brought forward the rest of his company and properly introduced.

No sooner than the formalities of greetings have been completed, we went inside the palace. My Ama behind me and the knights left to their own devices for they will go back to my country as soon as the sun rises. Master Boq lead us to a big room with a green carpet and lovely green furniture set with sparkling emeralds. The vaulted ceilings were carefully painted with scenes of Oz’s history and rulers; the glass windows are so big that I can see the perfectly manicured lawns and gardens with fountains and even more gold. We went up the grand staircase and walked towards the west wing and I noticed how all the hallways are lavishly decorated with sculptures, paintings and the walls are covered with heavy drapes that came from different countries in OZ depicting their origins. I must admit that my home in Frottica is nothing compared to the size and grandeur of the palace. We have turned in so many hallways that I am not able to keep track. Finally, we stopped near the door.

“I believe the travel has drained you, Princess Galinda” Boq turned towards me and motioned for the emerald and golden door, intricately carved with vines and flowers “this will be your room” as he opened the door for us.

“Thank you, Master Boq” I replied and bowed, eager to let myself inside to freshen up and have my well-deserved rest.

But before I could take a step, Master Boq continued “Her Grace would like to welcome you with dinner”  

I stopped and looked at him, my eyes tired from restless sleep and my skin prickly from the tight layers of my corset and petticoats that I can’t wait to shed off “It will be my pleasure” I still answered knowing that it will be rude not to accept.

“I apologize” he said “I know, you are tired and would rather rest”

I shook my head and smiled at his sincerity, he is indeed sorry with the request but right conduct requires me to agree so I replied, “I am very much looking forward to meeting Her Majesty” and batted my eyelashes at him and smiled my usual sweet one.

Master Boq blushed, clearly the munchkin is not used to my charms or any women’s charms at all. “Very well” he replied, “Your men will be fed and be given shelter for the night, do you want to say your goodbye before they leave in the morning?”

Honestly, I haven’t though of them as I enter the palace and I would be lying if I say that I care about what happens to them. But instead I said “Thank you Master Boq, I shall see Ama to attend to them” And with that, he left with a nod and we were left to ourselves. As we enter, I was astonished by the grandeur of the room, there was a parlour big enough to host a dinner party, a small library filled with rare books encased in ornate shelves. There is also a private suite and a bath tub which can fit five people easily, not that I would desire five people to bathe with me but that was just a tad too excessive. The bedroom was just as impressive as the other rooms, with a four-poster bed right in the middle and a fireplace across. There is also a vanity table filled with an assortment of make-up and creams and a walk-in closet that would definitely fit all my dresses, ballgowns, shoes and more. The walls are of the same color as the rest of the palace yet intricately decorated with gold and emerald. Two big arched windows are set on the opposite side of the wall overlooking the palace courtyard and are partially covered with heavy drapes of beige lined with golden threads. Needless to say, I am in awe of the palace and the luxury it provides, and I couldn’t be happier to call this palace my home.

“Well, duckie” Ama snorted “Come and have your bath, we don’t want the Empress to smell how foul you are”

I rolled my eyes at her just out of spite, but I too am eager for that warm and steaming bath.

After getting off the layers of clothes and a long bath, more tired and sore from the travel, I now stand in the middle of my new room, while Ama busies herself with the dress that I decided to wear to meet the Empress. Naturally, I have with me the best dresses and gowns in all of Oz and I intend to display as much, as I am now wearing a beautiful yellow dress which highlights my curves and full figure, the tight corset wrapped on my torso pushed my full breast, up for a generous view and my shoulders bare, showing supple and creamy skin. The skirt hang loosely on my hips, making my waits look slimmer as it reached my ankles. The skirt made of layers of yellow lace and rich Gilikin fabric dusted with glitter and small precious stones. The look was completed with my glittered silver heels and my blonde hair in perfect curls as always. As I eye myself from the tall mirror and my Ama squinting at my choice of clothing, Master Boq’s knock came and it didn’t take long for me to meet him in the halls and once again, I saw his face blushed. My desired reaction for the night, albeit not only from him. I know the Empress will love me, surely everyone does. I am used to be paraded and gawked at ever since I was a child, and my mother as sweet as she is, revel on the praises I receive for my beauty. Later, I myself relish on the praises too. Before, the eyes were full of adoration and when I became older the adoration changed to want and lust, and who can blame them?

We walked back the empty hallways, down to the grand staircase and on the end of the hall. We arrive in the dining hall which is as beautifully decorated as is the rest of the palace. I was seated on the edge of the long table, Master Boq sat across from me and as soon as we were settled the door opened and came in a woman, dressed in billowing layers of red and white, who for a lack of better words, looks like a fish.

“Princess Galinda!” she called happily as she crosses the room towards me, like she has seen an old friend but never in my life have I met such a person “It is a pleasure to finally meet you”

“As do I” I stood and curtsied

“What a sweet child” as she eyed me while grinning, _which I find odd and distasteful_. “I am Madam Morrible, the Empress’ magic advisor and press secretary” she ended and curtsied.

“My pleasure” I replied and was about to sit down when the man outside the door announced the arrival of the Empress. “The Empress Apostle of Oz!” the man called and the door opened and since I was sitting across from it, I immediately saw her and my eyes fell on her face, for a moment I though it was just the trick of the light but as she walked nearer, I can see, her skin is indeed as green as the emeralds of the palace. Her strides purposeful and confident and her eyes staring through mine. Her black silken hair cascading down her broad shoulders and I notice how she is dressed in a black fitting dress, elegantly hugging her slim frame and accentuating her tall build, with how her hips sway slightly as she walked, I could even say she looks absolutely regal. A gasped escaped my lips as she stood in front of me, towering me, her lip in a tight line. I wanted to say something, an introduction but what I ended up saying was “You’re green”. This earned some nervous smile from our two spectators, who are now standing up as a respect to the newly arrived empress.

“Well, congratulations Princess Glinda, you have eyes” she smirked, amused by my outburst rather than insulted. She got seated in the head of the table which is just beside me. “Shall we?” her eyebrow raised at me, motioning for everyone to sit. “I apologize” I whimpered still standing with my head bowed.

The Empress gave me a slow thorough inspection, starting at the top of my head and ending a long while later at the bottom of my dress which made me more uncomfortable than I cared to admit. “You’re not what I expected either” her lips in a sneer.

My eyes grew wide with the remark “Excuse me!?” I exclaimed my voice filled with irritation. Suddenly, my panic was replaced with anger. I’m not about to let her get away with this behavior, even if she’s the Empress. No, I am going to give as good as I was getting. But before I could manage to say a retort, the Empress already moved on to the other occupants of the room.

“You didn’t even think of telling her?” The two just looked at each other, Boq just shrugged and Madam Morrible just smiled that sickeningly sweet smile of hers. “For Oz sake!” she half shouted half said while she places her face on her palms “This is not gonna work!”

“You shouldn’t say that your majesty” Morrible reasoned yet clearly amused with the situation

“Look at her! She looks like the sun has grew some limbs and a head!” her eyes on the Madam while her hand motioning at me

I finally had enough, and I stamped my feet like a petulant child “I am here, and you talk as if I am not! I wanted to leave, and I will not be ridiculed by this – this creature! No, I know my worth and I know I am beautiful. “I would not stand to this ridicule!”

The three was shocked by my reaction and all the attention was turned to me. Realizing that I have shouted, I did compose myself and as my station and manners requires of me, I calmed down and stiffly said “Your Majesty, I apologized for what I said earlier” I wanted to end it at that, but the way she looks at me and the way her smug smile says she doesn’t believe me at all, I continued “I am merely stating a fact – you on the other hand, are acting like I somehow insulted you and I will not just stand here and let that happen” I am now up for the challenge and I raised my chin to stare directly at the Empress’ eyes

“Oh really? You think that telling people their color is not an upfront to anyone?” her gaze sending daggers at me

“As a matter of fact, I don’t!” I said calmly, knowing it is true

“You spoiled, little - ”

“Okay!” Master Boq interjected feeling the tension in the room getting higher. He raised his hands and tried to break the current staring contest “Your Majesty” He warned “Princess Galinda is tired and so are you, shall we just sit down and enjoy dinner?” His eyes fell on me, begging for me to sit down and end this madness

“No.”

“What?!” the Empress bellowed surprised by my petulant answer

“I will not sit through this dinner and be mocked by you”

“I was the one who’s mocking here?”

“You maybe the Empress of Oz, but I am the Princess of Gilikin and I demand to be treated with respect!” with that I walked out of the dining hall, anger pouring out of my cheeks, my eyes close to tears but I refuse to cry. I walk as fast as I could get and fortunately, I was able to find my room and run towards my bed. Ama seeing as I am distressed walked towards me but before she could say anything I cried and shouted “I LOATHE HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? should I continue?


	3. Torment

## Elphaba

“I LOATHE HER” the words rolling in my tongue, feeling and tasting the very essence of the words as I shouted to myself and to the other occupants of the room, as a paced back and forth across the dining hall, the food left forgotten, the servants nervous with my outbursts and decided to wait outside. Master Boq and Madam Morrible still on their seats, trying to calm me with their words.

“Your majesty” Morrible started, “Please calm yourself”

“The girl infuriates me!”

“You did mock her too, your majesty” Boq added

“Maybe I did! but she is rude as she is spoiled! And I would not tolerate such!

“You must forgive her, your majesty. You know where she is from and she is not used to being subjected to your lash outs”

“I did no such thing”

“Oh, your majesty, but you did”

Accepting defeat and for this conversation to be over I said flatly “Get out” as I feel a headache building on. I didn’t have to say anything more as my company stood up from their seats.

“We will go, your majesty but your anger is misplaced” Morrible said as she left the room

Before long Boq was also on the door but before he steps outside, he grinned at me and said “I believe you have met your match, your majesty”

Match? A match? Hardly, princess Galinda is nothing but a spoiled princess who thinks the world revolves around her and for her alone. A vain girl obsessed with fame and popularity and thinks everyone is beneath her. If only Oz does not need the support of the richest country of Gilikin, I will not stand to this arrangement. After all, this has been arranged as soon as I was taken in by the Wizard as the heir. He needed me as a pawn to assure his grasps on the rich people of Gilikin. It didn’t even matter if I am girl, as long as they can seal the agreement between kingdoms. The behavior of the princess did not help in making this arrangement easier, oh no she doesn’t, but my love and devotion to the people and Animals in Oz will always prevail. And as I was trained to do, I will endure this, Sweet Lurline and the Unnamed God, help me!

However, as days go by, enduring the princess proves to be more difficult than I anticipated. Whenever we meet, it will always end up in exchanging insults and slammed doors. I cannot just simply take her repulsive behavior for I will not have a Queen sit beside me and rule Oz with such foul attitude. She doesn’t have any care for the people and she barely acknowledge the Animals. Her only concern is her appearance, her dresses, her shoes and her new found popularity. The servants and officers in the palace were captivated by her, even Boq is enamored and blushes as the princess walks by. With only a week of staying she has already wrapped the palace around her dainty fingers. Except for me that is, for I can see through her pretentions and disguises.

Three days after her arrival, the palace threw a party for her arrival against my wishes, as I do not see the reason for celebration. But alas! Madam Morrible insisted and reasoned that Oz needs to know their future Queen and a celebration is needed to divert people’s attention from the current turmoil in and out of the city. I relented under the condition that the party shall be intimate and only the relevant people be invited. Morrible was happy with that but it was my mistake not to define ‘relevant people’ because the party ended up with every damn noble from the Emerald city and several people from the press.

The party was in full swing, food and drinks were served, and an orchestra was playing music in the corner, couples are dancing while others are happily sipping their drink, talking and discussing politics, fashion and Oz knows what. As usual, I am in my grim mood and after the formalities and introduction, I sat on my throne, tempted to open a book and read right there, but I think watching people will suffice for now. It is then that I noticed the Princess, she lives to be the center of attention and the party didn’t fail her of that. Everyone, men and women gawked at her and sing praises of her beauty and grace, everyone seems to agree that Oz is lucky to have her as future queen. I smirked with the idea knowing how foolish it is. Suddenly, I noticed how the music changed from a festive one to a slower ballad, the guests started pairing up and moving to the dance floor. As I continue to observe, Morrible announced that the ballad was dedicated to me and the Princess and what is dubbed to be our first dance. My face paled, as pale as green could get and my throat suddenly went dry, I will have to speak to Morrible about these transgressions. With the announcement, all eyes were upon us and Princess Galinda, crossed the hall and I stood up and met her at the center of the room while sending death stares to Morrible.

“Your Majesty” Galinda bowed, her eyes twinkling and her lips in a smile. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes because we both know that her beaming was not for me, but only for show because all eyes are on us and the people from the press are scribbling notes to be published come morning. I bowed in return, two can play at this game. I placed my hand in her waist as she moved hers in my shoulders, I flinched a little with the contact and I saw how her eyes turned from amusement to curiosity. I decided to feign innocence and just stare back at her blankly. We glided through the dancefloor as the music reached their full notes.

“Enjoying the night, I see” only stating what I observe to be true as I looked around the hall, looking if there are people nearby

“Indeed, I am” she replied, her eyes trying to look at everything, except me

“You like this don’t you? I goaded “the attention, the admiration, even the lustful stares”

“I am sure you never had the experience” she smirked “Oh, but you do” as she gently caress the skin on my neck with her fingertips which sent shivers to my spine “though not for the same reason”

I smirked, she’s proving to be better at this than I expected “you wound me, your highness” I reached for my chest in a mocking fashion and very subtly removed my neck from her offending hand “but you see, all these stares are as false as you”

“And how would you know that, Your Majesty?” batting her eyelashes and her lips in a pout.

“It doesn’t take a - ”

“Unless, you have been watching me, oh so carefully?” she said before I could finish my sentence

I blushed uncontrollably with her insinuation and the way she acts, it’s revolting! Does she think her feminine wiles has an effect on me? Before I can come up with a retort, the music has ended and we have stopped moving, her arms fell from my shoulders, yet her mocking eyes are still with me as the hall burst into applause. We turned to our awaiting audience and she gracefully curtsied, making the applause louder and longer than needed. I decided to walk away, giving her the limelight, but before I could take a step, I heard her whisper

“I didn’t know the Empress is that much infatuated with me”

I turned myself immediately towards her, about to give her a piece of my mind when the crowd stated approaching.  

“Your Majesties!” Morrible approached, unaware of the ongoing exchange “That was spectacular, and you look very much as a couple” she exclaimed and look at Galinda, happy with the result of her plan. More people decided to state their opinions and their congratulations to me and Galinda at that time and soon, we were both guided towards the opposite direction of the hall, smiling and complimenting the lie they saw earlier.

\--

After the wretched dance, I decided to distance myself from the blonde as much as possible. I could not believe that she thinks me falling for her charms and what better way to prove her wrong than ignoring her. So, I see to it to have my meals in my quarters, practice my sorcery with Morrible in the east wing and read in the library during my free time. I look forward to the council meetings and call for audiences as they are more worthy of my mind and my time. I am successful in the next few days, but luck would not have it. I was sitting in my personal library engrossed in a book, as Princess Galinda entered, her foot silently padding through the floors. If she means to sneak inside and go unnoticed, her efforts are already futile.

“What are you doing?”

She gasped, _always with the gasp_ “You surprised me!”

“Clearly” and I rolled my eyes, irritation clear in my voice. “I asked you a question”

“The door is open and so I decided to explore”

“A door does not represent infinite possibilities, Princess”

“There you go again with your smart remarks. You think I am stupid, don’t you?”

“Oh, I just don’t think you are, I know”

“You artichoke!” she glared and walked towards me. _Here we go again with the vegetable references_ “you’re disgusting! And I would not marry you, I will never love you nor want you!”

“My, Princess Galinda, I do understand you and I return the sentiment” I replied amused by her outburst. This is my payback from her smart remark during the party.

“I have written to my parents about how you have treated me and how I desire for this engagement to be broken!”

“Oh Princess, you self-conceited girl. You think your desires far outweighs Oz itself”

“I am the Princess of -

“Gilikin, yes I know” I slowly stood from my seat, the book forgotten in the side table “If my desires as Empress of Oz will so be granted, I will not wish for this marriage! Nor I shall wish you in my presence! Now you tell me Princess Galinda of Gilikin, why do you think you are still here?”

“To torment me” her eyes a mix of hate, fear and is that sadness? “You only wish to torment me!”

I cackled, then a piercing laugh followed. I cannot help myself as I roll in laughter, reaching for my abdomen as I feel they will burst.

“You’re unbearable” she shouted as she run outside the library, leaving me to my books and to the silence. You call this torment? I laughed more, Oh princess Galinda, there is far more crueler torments that you have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda

I am crying, my head hurts dreadfully, and I feel like the walls are spinning. I cannot faint in here, knowing the green abomination can find me, so I urge myself to walk farther. But my useless limbs don’t seem to follow as I fall wearily on the polished floor in a heap of clothes. Suddenly, I feel I am being lifted from the floor, strong arms around me and hoarse voices calling me, then everything went dark.

I don’t know how long I was unconscious, all I know is that I am safely tucked in my bed, in the comfort of my room. I see my Ama fussing after me and asking me what happened, I sob uncontrollably again. How can this be my fate? How am I supposed to marry a monster? She is vile and cruel! She only exists to torment me!

“Hush, my little duckie” Ama gently stroking my hair as a way of comfort. Her hands warm yet had done little to calm me.

“She’s a monster” I said bitterly, but my voice broke making it more like a strangled sob, which made me cry harder. I am not a weakling and accepting my circumstance is becoming more difficult than I expected

“Oh dearest”

“Why do I have to marry her?” I asked pleading for lucidity. To somehow make my predicament more bearable.

“It is your duty as well as hers, my duckie” Ama placated, the hard truth hitting me once more

“But I don’t want to” I sniffed, and more tears fall down my eyes “I asked Momsie and Popsicle to withdraw the engagement” merely earning an amused smile from Ama _, does she think me as self-con-conceit whatever too?_

“I am afraid, the King and Queen will not indulge you on this one, duckie” she said sadly, and I cried even harder. I knew that for I received their reply just this morning. And to distract myself, I went around the palace to explore and that is when I saw the abomination. I could not believe my parents have agreed to this, but deep inside I knew they will not agree with my absurd suggestion. My parents sent me here and this engagement has already been set since I was seven. There is nothing I can do but accept this unfortunate fact. Isn’t it that a few days ago I was thrilled to be here and call this palace as my home? To call this place mine and be happy with it? Oh, how far have I come! I loathe the person I am to be married, and everything in this damn room reminds me of her!

The following days seem to pass by. I break my fast with Ama in my quarters then read some sorcery books which I long to study but never really had the chance. Before coming here, I thought maybe I could, with the Empress being here but that seems as possible as a crow turning white. After lunch, it’s either going around the palace or staying in my room, drawing some sketches of random buildings and towers. This I do to avoid seeing the Empress. One day, while I was walking down the hallway, Master Boq happens to find me. He was blushing and shy as usual as he approached me and bid his greetings. He was polite, but I don’t need the attention he is giving me nor is it welcome.

“I apologize for the Empress, Princess Galinda” my attention suddenly on him, his hands fidgeting as he continued “She’s not the easiest, but can you please give her time?”

Time? For what? To torment me as much as she wants? “Master Boq” I started calmly “I won’t allow myself to be treated like she does.”

“She was worried” his eyes fell on the floor “When she heard you fainted”

That surprised me. I wasn’t certain the artichoke has feelings, but I know this is just a trick, Master Boq only says this to appease me and I will not be fooled easily!

“Then why didn’t she check up on me?”

He stopped for a while, mulling “Her Majesty’s been preoccupied with the ongoing events in the city.”

And what do I care about that? My eyebrows raise as I see his answer having no relevance to our discussion.

“But she will visit you” Master Boq immediately supplied, noting my reaction “Soon.”

“Very well,” I answered, unconvinced but willing for the subject to be dropped.

“Have you been to the city, Princess?” the change of subject was more than welcome.

“I believe I haven’t” I smiled at the prospect.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, I think I wan to” I answered quickly.

“Oh of course! Princess, it is just a matter of security. But the gale force can escort you and your Ama, if that will please your highness?”

“Thank you, Master Boq” finally something to look forward to

“I shall tell Her Majesty and arrange whatever you need”

“Ahem!” a voice behind makes its presence known, I turn myself to its direction and find a man behind me standing confidently and smiling handsomely. He wears the same colors and uniform as Master Boq but he made it look more dashing.

“Master Avaric” Master Boq said acknowledging the man who urged the tall blond man to walk nearer

“Your highness, Master Boq” the blond man bowed

“I believe we haven’t officially met, Princess Galinda” as he stepped closer, intruding my personal space.

“This is Master Avaric Teanmeadows” Master Boq introduced “a new member of the court”

“It is my pleasure, Master Avaric” I bowed after creating some distance from the man. I regarded him for a while, handsome yet arrogant.

“How are you doing, your highness?” his voice filled with concern.

“I am well, thank you for your concern”

“Not when I saw you faint on the hall the other day”

I blushed, how embarrassing! But I immediately composed myself. Clearly this man just wants the acknowledgement as all men do. “Thank you Master Avaric” I bowed, and I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Never you mind, your highness” he flashed a crooked grin, making him more dashing “I saw you leave through the Empress’ personal library and as far as I am informed, nobody gets out of that room unscathed”

For the first time, I find myself smiling sincerely and I think I might have gained a friend.

Master Boq released a chuckle, hearing the exchange. “Master Avaric, you silly man”

Master Avaric and I laughed along with the munchkin. The tension out and the atmosphere more relaxed.

“I heard you were planning for a trip to the Emerald City?” Avaric asked, bursting our little happy bubble

“We still have to tell the Empress” Master Boq quicky replied, giving me no chance to make my own statement on the matter

“It will be my pleasure to accompany you, Princess” Avaric winked at me making me blush

“We should go” Master Boq replied instead and both men bowed and said their goodbyes, Avaric’s eyes lingering longer at me.

“I will see you soon, Your Highness” and then they left.

The idea of visiting the city made me giddy for the rest of the day. I can imagine the shopping that I would do, the cafes and the salons I would be visiting. Oh, how wonderful it would be to get out of the palace even for a day. I was smiling to myself that night as I was sitting in my vanity and Ama noticed, of course. Nothing can get away from the old bat.

“You’re happy,” she stated, not a question but just stating a fact.

“Master Boq said we can go to the city” I supplied happily; excitement clear in my eyes

“And the Empress knows?”

“He said he would let her know and Master Avaric will accompany us!”

“Oh, you be careful with that man, duckie” she warned, and I realized she already knew the man as he carried me to my room once.

“He was just being kind.”

“Nothing kind about that”

“What do you mean?” anger starting to build inside of me “Would you rather I spent the day with the green monster?”

“Duckie”

“No!” my eyes squeezed shut angry at this old hag who I thought is on my side “if you don’t want to come then just don’t! But don’t tell me otherwise!”

She smiled that sad smile again and approached me “Of course I want to come, duckie” and reached for my hands, her skin wrinkled and darker against mine. “Come, you better rest and save that energy for the trip.”

A knock came through the door at that moment, startling the both of us since it is already too late for any visitors. Ama crossed the bedroom and through to the parlour to see who our mystery guest is. I overheard voices and it didn’t take long for my Ama to come back to me and help me cover myself with a thick robe. “Who is it? I asked but instead of answering she beckon me to follow her to the parlour and I was surprised to say the least. There stands the green horrible woman I so despise.

“Princess” her back towards me, facing the windows. Her hands clutching behind her. “I apologize for bothering you in such an hour, but I’d rather this bout between us be laid to rest” then she turned towards me, her eyes almost pleading “I heard you fainted, and I want to apologize for that too.”

I sighed, I am still mad with my earlier discussion with Ama and it didn’t help that the green girl decided to show up and apologize. But hearing the sincerity in her voice and seeing her imploring brown eyes, made me surrender. I guess, I am also tired with the hostility and would rather be civil, after all, I must live with this girl all my life. “Apology accepted, I suppose” I answered not looking at her because her eyes make something stir within me and I’d rather not acknowledge that.

She huffed, releasing her breath that I didn’t know she was holding. Is the green monster nervous? “That went easily than I expected,” she said in relief, more to herself than to me and for a few clock ticks we were just silent. Both of us bewildered by our sudden surrender.

“If I may ask, how are you feeling now?” finally breaking the silence and I can see concern in her gentle eyes

“Very well” I answered quickly, my throat getting dryer yet I still manage to say “Master Avaric found me and Ama made sure I am cared for” Why am I telling her this?

“Good, very good” she suddenly replied finding the floor more interesting.

“I also heard from Boq that you wanted to go the city”

“Yes, and I really don’t need your permission, but Master Boq told me I would need proper escorts”

“Yes you don’t but I cannot allow it. Not yet”

“What?” and there goes the truce we just made, out of the proverbial window as soon as it is made.

“I can’t allow you to visit the city with little security.”

“Ama and Master Avaric would accompany me”

“Still”

“I am not your prisoner!” my fingers digging deeper at my palms. How easily can this girl made me surrender and fight in a matter of a clock tick is so beyond me!

“You’re not! But believe me when I say it is not safe!”

“And I am safe with you?” I taunted, my hands on my hips

That made her stop for a clock tick and after a while she smiled and yet again, I could not decipher whatever the hell is in her mind. She makes me so furious and to think we just make amends a few moments ago.

“then I will come with you,” she finally said.

“If you are just trying to tease me, I afraid I am already at my limit Miss Elphaba”

Her eyes widen at the name, yet a grin crept up on her lips “You called me, Elphaba”

“Well that is your name isn’t it? Or would you rather I call you Your Majesty, as all your subjects do?

“You continue to astonish me, Princess Galinda”


	5. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews! Your kind words really pushes me to write more and to be better at it. Reviews makes me giddy and please don't hesitate to provide constructive criticisms :) There are more chapters to come and I will probably post the next one this week because I'm excited about it. Hint: the wedding

Elphaba

There were times when I think being an Empress is somehow advantageous and to think I never really wanted the position. It is the small privileges that makes it worth it, like how I could easily spend my free time reading in my personal library instead of working in the kitchen, for I have  servants for that, well obviously not only for me but for the sheer number of people living in the palace. Or like how I conveniently have a private balcony that leads off to a beautiful garden just outside the grand palace. Or simply the idea that I can just stop talking to people unworthy of my time, and no one will chastise me for it, for they will excuse my cumbersome behavior to my position as well as to my green affliction. But on that day, I can regretfully say that being an Empress was a curse as much as a blessing.

I was sitting in this table for hours, surrounded with imbeciles and chatter mouths who would rather talk about their achievements than the real issues at hand. It astonishes me that the great Ozian Court Council is composed of rich arrogant buffoons who are only there for themselves and does not recoil even at the slightest at the injustice that is being presented to them.

“…the Animals needs to be represented as well as all the kingdoms in this OZ forsaken world!”I heard Boq reason, his voice much louder as he is used to, trying to make a point.

“The Wizard has outlawed Animals in this court, and it shall remain that way!” a wide bellied man with a moustache, Master Rodnick as he was called bellowed, others agreed while others are just content in shaking their heads

This argument keeps getting repeated, and I am tired of it! I decided to stop the tirade by hitting my fist on the table, making everyone flinch and look at my direction “I have outdated that law as soon as I was crowned, yet you fools are still far from making the new law effective!”

“Your Majesty, your position as sovereign does not extend to the council, as some would have you believe”

“I am well aware of my functions as well as responsibilities, Master Mikos, which I cannot say for the lot of you!”

“You dare question our actions?!” The same wide bellied man answered

“Well, isn’t that one of my responsibilities, Master Rodnick? Check and balance?” as I saw him turn red as a beet and turn to his colleagues

“If I may so add something to this discussion.” Master Avaric, the new council member interjected “I see that the only solution that could appease everyone here, so we can get to the next agenda, is for the council to seek candidates for the position?” I am not saying that they be given council position easily, I simply suggest we invite Animals that we deem fit for the position and have us vote”

“I have heard of the same solution already and we know damn well what the results are!”

“But Your Majesty, you simply cannot rush us if we don’t see them befit the position” Lady Sanai answered, though without the usual malice like the others

“This court council has proven nothing in the span of four years that I have been in this Oz forsaken throne and all I ask is for diversity and inclusion, is that really so much to ask?”

“I agree with the Empress!” Master Avaric announced, getting up on his feet making sure he is heard and noticed, yet the others just smirked, thinking how innocent the blonde is to the rigidness and apparent injustice of the court

“You’d rather take your seat, Master Avaric” Lady Dalma chided and addressed the whole table “As to the responsibility of the court, we will consider worthy Animals as Master Avaric has suggested and I hope that will please your Majesty?”

“Give them a chance” I replied in resolute

“Now, for the next order of business” Morrible cheerfully interjected “The Royal Wedding!”

I groaned and I think the council agreed with me. For once the council is in solidarity.

“What of it?” I answered just willing for the new brand of torture to end

“I believe the wedding will be in two fortnights and your approval of the matter is crucially needed”

“Let Princess Galinda handle those” I suggested which made the court silent, for just a few magical clock ticks

“Are you sure, your majesty?” Master Boq asked, curiosity clear in his voice

“Yes I am, and this assembly is dismissed.”

\---

Once again, I find myself gravely mistaken when I suggested that Princess Galinda take care of the wedding preparations. Surely, this is what the others were hinting on when silence befall the court that day and I was just too stubborn to listen. It is clear, I do not only have the talent in sorcery and science, but I also excel in creating troubles for myself.

“The princess has invited all of the nobilities and rulers of the four kingdoms in Oz, a hundred performers will be entertaining the guests that day. Tents, chairs and tables will be laid out in the whole palace for their comfort. A thousand pink roses, carnations and tulips will be delivered the day before the wedding, for the decorations. Golden cutleries will be used by the guests and twenty courses will be served on the reception” Morrible summarized, her face blank which is remarkably in contrast to my astounded green one.

“Are you sure that is all?” I replied heavily with sarcasm.

“There are more about the wedding gowns and decorations and the fabric that will be used, which according to her should be particularly bought from the Vinkus and Gilikin and I’m sure a whole circus and a zoo are somewhere in there.”

“Just stop” having enough of the outrageousness “Why didn’t you advise me that this is a dreadful idea?”

“Your Majesty, your wish is my command” and she bowed in mere spite. I know she is enjoying this as much as I despise it.

And for the second time that week, I feel that being the Empress is truly and maddeningly a curse.

I intend to keep the peace between me and Galinda, since getting married to the princess would at least warrant some civility and propriety but the mere thought of spending that much just because of a wedding? And a wedding we didn’t even want is just plain stupid.

“No” is all I could say. Despite the Princess’ efforts, this could not go on.

“You will have to speak to the Princess, Your Majesty.”

“I know” I said to myself as I place my hands in my temple, beckoning a headache and the impending round of sorts with the princess.

And so it stands, as I find her in the dining hall that night upon my invitation. I made sure the invitation was only extended to the princess and no member of the court or advisors in sight, which received knowing smiles and inappropriate remarks from Madam Morrible and Boq. Nevertheless, the night started pleasantly, we exchanged our greetings and took seats across from each other as politely as possible. I am not a fan of small talk and had rather the issue be over so as soon as the wine was served, I opened my mouth to begin, but before I could utter a word, she has decided to throw the first word.

“You said we would go the city” her voice full of expectation.

“Yes, I know what I said” and reined in my nerves. At that time, the cook – Mrs Pue made an appearance to serve us the first course of the meal, which is a hearty salad, she really does know my preferences.

“Then when?” she said after Mrs Pue left.

“As soon as I am able,” I replied politely while picking at my salad.

“It has been days” she sounded like a petulant child that she is

“Here I thought you were busy with planning the wedding with Madam Morrible” I teased, now looking directly at her as I sip my wine. My interest piqued, as she continued tasting the salad before her.

“Is that your ploy to distract me?” she stared back, her full attention on me and I can see the change in her demeanor

“That is as much as a distraction to me than yours”

She raised her eyebrow, urging me to continue and I find myself somehow anxious as I put down my cup and began the negotiation, which is why we were there in the first place

“I cannot thank you enough for the effort and the thought you have put into planning the wedding” I began “but can we just say that it is all too much?”

“Why?” her hands on her lap, the meal that she was enjoying a few moments ago forgotten.

“It is all too much. And extravagantly so”

“You wish for us to wed with so little celebration?” her voice calmed and composed

“It is not that, dear princess” I reassured “It is merely the idea that we will bathe ourselves with such extravagance when half of Oz is suffering from hunger and poverty”

“It is my wedding as well as yours and I will have a celebration that will befit a Queen”

“A Queen of what? Of poor Ozians who don’t even have the bare necessities? The queen of heavily oppressed Animals?”

“You blame their conditions on me? Isn’t it your job to keep them from such conditions?”

“You want to be called queen, yet you shrink from the responsibilities it holds!”

“I assure you, Miss Elphaba” her hands flattened on the table “I have done much as I could to help the poor people and Animals of Gilikin” as she reached for the napkin and gently patted at her perfectly clean lips

“And that includes parties and charity balls?” I smirked, how laughable that the poor people she means to help are not included in those majestic balls itself.

“My ways can be different from yours, but I assure you that I have achieved far better results than you could ever hope for” her voice low

“You have no idea what I have been through and what lengths I have to go through to make sure everybody in Oz is treated with equality!” I was livid so say the least and I could not stay one more moment in this damn room. “We are done here!”

“Fine. 10 courses” her decisive eyes on me

“What?” I was surprised with the sudden change of the topic.

“We will serve 10 courses. Entertainment will be reduced to half. The guests, I’m afraid will have to stay as much, and no circus or zoo” she finished, her eyes full of determination “and the wedding gown is unnegotiable”

I was completely stunned and could not manage to speak, so I simply nodded. Who else have stunned me to silence? If Boq and Madam Morrible were here, I am sure they will be laughing at this occurrence and will never hear the end of it.

“Now, the city,” she says chirpily as if the previous conversation has never occurred.

We are never going to be done, are we?


	6. Chaos

Glinda

I was wakened by the sound of the door creaking open, my eyes heavy with sleep as I squinted at the apparent brightness of the room. I noticed the heavy curtains were pushed to their sides, making the early morning rays of the sunshine into the room which made the whole place glow. I gently lifted my head from the plump pillow to look at who might have caused the commotion and a warm familiar face greeted me.

“Galinda doodle” my popsicle flashed his affectionate smile reaching my heart. Oh! How I missed that smile. For a moment, I thought I was back in my dear room in Frottica and my father as usual greets me in the morning before he starts his day. But when I looked at the glossy green and gold walls of the room, I realized that I was still in the Emerald City. The thought made me get up from my bed, and I immediately jumped to hug my father.

“I missed you so much,” I exclaimed as my father put his arms around me and hugged me in a bear like grip.

“As do I princess” as he nuzzled the top of my head and for a moment we stood there, breathing each other’s presence.

A scoff interrupted our silence, and I look at its direction and saw Momsie in the parlour, a few meters from where we stood, simply amused by the father-daughter exchange and so I ran towards her and immediately enveloped her in a hug. Oh! what a beautiful day it is! To be surrounded once again by the people who love me so dearly.

“Galinda, darling” as she traced circles on my back soothing me more than I realize “we missed you.”

I was already close to tears with the reunion when Ama came in with Mrs Pue, bringing in tea, few freshly baked breads, marmalade, eggs, sausages and fruits.

“I came bringing breakfast,” she announced, and we gather around the four-seater table in the parlour after my mother and father greeted Ama, for it is also her that took care of my mother when she was young.

I was giddy with excitement as Ama placed a robe around me. My mother reached for my hand and again we exchanged smiles, basking in this wonderful feeling.

“How are you darling?” She asked in between sips of tea,“We read your letter and I am terribly sorry”

“Honey” father chided, “There is nothing to do about that, but let us rejoice now that we are here instead”

I smiled in reply knowing my father is right. After all, the day has come to rightfully claim my name as Queen of Oz and be married to the Empress Apostle of Oz.

\--

After the pleasant breakfast with my parents, I was whisked away to my room and unto a dais where Ricardo and Nadia, two of the best seamstresses in Oz busy themselves with my wedding gown which is magnificent to say the least. Its strapless boned bodice hugged my torso tightly pressing my generous breasts up for a good view. The bodice embroidered with tiny flowers and vines, accentuated my voluptuous figure and made my waist slimmer. The full skirt composed of layers of white lace and brilliant silk is supported by crinolines and its length run unto the floor. The whole gown is dusted with silver glitter making the gown sparkle and shine and my heels detailed with sapphires gave me additional height. The look was completed with a two-layer veil that extended to the floor and topped with a silver tiara encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, which made me look like the noble queen that I am.

“You look magnificent, your highness” Ricardo admired from behind as I saw how perfect my gown was on the mirror. I turn around making a little twirl and I must agree; it is everything that I could ask for and more.

“I think it is time, your highness” as she aided me off from the dais and out of the room into the grand hall before the throne room. Ricardo on our back, as he secured the tail of the flowing veil. I saw my parents in front of the door and as they turned their heads on me, I could see their eyes shine with pride.

“Oh Galinda, darling” my mother started, “You’re so -” as she regarded me from my toes up to my head “exquisite” her eyes started to water and her hands covering her mouth

“Galinda” my father smiled. He reached for my hand, kissed them and leaned in for a hug “I am so proud of you, Princess” he whispered in my ear. Proud that I will be the Queen he wanted me to be.

“Your highnesses” the doorman called and took our attention, “Are you ready to be announced?”

I nodded and then the ceremony began.

“King Highmuster Upland and Queen Larena Upland of Gilikin, escorting our royal highness, Princess Galinda Arduenna Upland, Princess of Gilikin and Oz!”

The massive doors of the throne room opened and for a moment I was blinded by the brightness of the hall, the sunlight permeated through the arched windows, making the whole place shine. My father and mother, thank Lurline for them, gently urged me to take a step and after a clock tick, my eyes adjusted to the lights. That was when I noticed how packed the hall is. I saw the notable people and Animals from various parts of Oz has come to witness the grand wedding and their appreciative eyes are all on me. I slowly and carefully walked down the green carpeted aisle as the sentimental music from the orchestra danced through the hall. It would have been magical and unforgettable if it wasn’t a wedding out of convenience.

I reached the end of the aisle where the Empress stood confidently tall. She is dressed in a white bateau dress, the neckline following her collarbone up to the tip of her shoulders and elongating her neck. Her green skin glinted with the brightness of the room. Her upper chest and arms covered in white flowery decorated lace. The dress hugged her meager hips, yet it flares out from her knee, making her more elegant as always. Unlike me, she didn’t wear a veil and a tiara but instead wore a glorious crown made of emeralds and gold.

My parents lowered their heads to the Empress as I bestowed my hand for her to take. She reached for it, and I felt her hand trembling. As a form of reassurance, I flashed her a smile which she returned with gratitude. And I think that was the first time we truly and genuinely smiled to each other. She steered me up the podium near the two golden thrones, where a minister stood flanked by his two assistants. Upon facing him and turning our backs to the crowd, he ordered the room to silence and the ceremony began.

Of which I don’t remember much since it went as a blur, after the I do’s and a chaste kiss, all I remember was we were sat upon the thrones and coronated. Announced we were each other’s wives and rulers of Oz. The crowd cheered and applauded. People came to us one by one to offer their congratulations and as excited as I was with the attention, the Empress however cannot be bothered to feign irritation.

After the long and arduous series of congratulations, we were led to the balcony facing the palace courtyard where the common people and Animals of Oz were waiting eagerly. As we were announced, cheers from the adoring crowd erupted and the Empress, tired as she is, delivered a brief speech of thanks and urged the crowd to welcome me, her co-ruler. I waved to the crowd, showed them my sweet smiles and sent flying kisses and from there on, I knew they love me.

\--

Later that day, I find myself sitting on a long table in the palace garden where the true celebration was being held. Hundreds of men and women were seated in their respective tables around us, generously served with an assortment of food and tankards of wine. The clearing in the middle was made for entertainment as one by one; singers, dancers and actors perform their piece. It was a beautiful sunny day for a late spring, people and Animals are cheering and laughing and I can’t help but be happy with them. It was festive and being surrounded with my family and friends made it all the better.

“Congratulations my Queen.” Elphaba whispered to my ear as she sat right next to me. I would have blushed if it wasn’t for the grin in her lips and the smell of Gilikin wine from her breath.

“Congratulations to you too” I replied as I laughed once more to the silly jester performing in the middle of the garden, a wine in my hand

“You look happy” the grin still plastered in her face.

“How can I not? When all of Oz are out and about”

“Indeed” she quipped and emptied the contents of her cup in her mouth.

“Fabala!” A girl in a wheelchair called, surprising the green girl, practically throwing up the wine she just drank. “Don’t be so crude!”

The Empress just rolled her eyes at the brown-haired girl being pushed in by a middle-aged man “Nessa, Father” managed to say

“Your Majesty” she bowed but not at Elphaba but to me, which is surprising as well as odd

“My Queen” Elphaba introduced “This is Nessarose, my sister and this is Frexspar, my other father”

“Your Eminence” I quickly bowed my head towards the man as a show of respect

“We apologize that we could not greet you earlier in the throne room,” Frexspar said, sounding forced

“Yes, yes because of my chair,” Nessa added, “As you can see, going up the podium would be a challenge” her beautiful face filled with mild irritation. So, it runs in the family.

“Darling daughter, of course they understand” the man reassured the younger girl. That is when I noticed how different was his manner of speaking with his two daughters, interesting.

“I hope you a blessed life, Queen Galinda and Empress Elphaba” he stiffly bowed, and Nessa soon copied the gesture

“Please excuse my sister for her callousness,” Nessa offered which earned a chuckle from the Empress, the sisters locked their eyes, seemingly challenging each other to say more

“Your Majesties, if you’ll excuse us” he bowed again and did not wait for an answer, as he rolled his daughter away from us.

Nessa’s gaze was still with the Empress as another man approached us again, this time it is a welcome distraction.

“Your Majesties” Avaric happily called and is halfway drunk already as he stood unsteadily in front of our table.

“Master Avaric” Elphaba acknowledged the man rigidly, while I smiled at his antics

“What a lovely couple you two make,” his words said in between hiccups and his hands swaying from one side to another

“That’s enough master Avaric” Boq interrupted, gripping the intoxicated man’s arms to his shoulders and supporting him, which is difficult because of the height difference.“Apologies,” the munchkin quickly said and pulled Avaric to the sides

“See, everyone’s happy,” I cheerfully said to the green girl beside me, my smile never escaping my lips as a man with a full beard dressed in a dark green robe entered the middle of the floor.

“Ladies and gentlemen” he called “Your Majesties” as he bowed towards our table “honored guests” turning around to address everyone in the reception “We are here to present to you, the story of our Empress’ braverism”. And I feel the Empress stiffened.

Drums filled the garden as a man and a lady entered the floor. The drums stopped and a harmony from the nearby orchestra started as the actors started singing their lines.

“Darling should you be leaving soon?” the lady started

“Oh how I hate to go and leave you lonely, even though if it’s only for one night, while you know that we are apart dear, I will have always have you in my heart so don’t ever doubt my love while I’m out of your sight” the man twirled the lady, tried to kiss her on the cheek which the lady evaded subtly. When the man exited the stage, an upbeat music played and a man in a green robe and tall hat entered.

“Have another drink my dark eyed beauty, I’ve got one more night right here in town. So have another drink of the green elixir, and we’ll have ourselves another mixer, have another swallow my lady and follow me down” the actors danced evocatively as the bearded man entered the floor once again.

His heavy voice narrated “But who knows what happened behind closed doors! And of course the moment she was born, she was different!”

The first two actors are once more on the floor, the lady laid down on the floor shouting, giving birth to a child as the man sat beside her. A female Goat entered, kneeled in front of the lady and announced: “the baby is coming!”

The man sang “I see a nose!”

The Goat cried, “I see a girl!”

In chorus: “it’s a healthy, lovely perfect little!” and a shriek from the Goat was heard.

“What does it mean?” the man stood from his place and held the baby, his back on us.

The man and the Goat sang again in chorus “Its atrocious! It's obscene! The baby is unnaturally green!”

“Take it away!” The man shouted and all the actors move to the sides. The narrator entered and again addressed the crowd: “And so the empress was born, raised in a manor in Quadling Country, hidden from the crowd and his real father, the Wizard. But then how did they find each other?”

A little girl painted in green entered. Dressed in an old black frock. She started to dance awkwardly to a very slow song, then a young boy entered who circled the little green girl. Unafraid, the green girl reached for the boy’s hand, but the boy slapped her hand off and instead hurled rocks at the girl. Three more children joined the boy and little Elphaba tried to protect herself by hunching on the ground. The children didn’t stop and as the little boy took a pale of water to pour down the little girl, she shouted “NO!”. And the music changed, this time more frightening and the actors pretended that everything is shaking, as some of them are thrown off the floor while the others fell to the ground. “A witch!” one of the children shouted, and all of them run away.

“The news of a witch in Quadling country reached the palace,” the narrator bellowed, “It is then that the Wizard met her one and only daughter.”

“Elphaba” the man in the green robe and tall hat returned

“Who are you?” the little green girl asked.

“I am your real father,” the man answered, kneeling to the little girl

“No,” the girl replied, “How?”

The man laughed. “You’re too young to know the specifics, my dear” and the audience laughed along with the actors.

“You see dear daughter, together you and I will rule the wonderful land of Oz” then the man stood, and an upbeat music played again, and the man started singing:

They call me Wonderful

So I am wonderful

In fact, it's so much who I am

It's part of my name

And with my help, you can be the same

At long, long last receive your due long overdue

Elphaba, the most celebrated are the rehabilitated

There'll be such a whoop-de-doo

A celebration throughout Oz

That's all to do with you

“That sounds wonderful” the little girl sang back

“trust me, its fun” the wizard replied

“When you are wonderful, it would be wonderful, wonderful, wonderful” the wizard and the little girl sang in chorus

“I’ll accept your proposition, my dear father” the little girl ended, and the crowd released their ohhs and ahhs at the daughter and father act.

“But what’s this?” the narrator jumped back, and a backdrop of a manor was placed in the middle.

The little girl was replaced with an adolescent one, still painted in green. “Father!” she called and the Wizard looking older answered “Yes, my wonderful daughter?”

“I have fought the uprising in the ruby mines”

“As expected of the strongest witch of Oz” the wizard said in a sing song note “and the Animals?”

“Gone!” the adolescent girl proudly replied. A booming sound followed, and everyone danced in celebration.

“Now can I have the crown?” the girl asked the wizard amidst the crowd

“But you’re too young to rule”

“I am more than capable!” the girl shouted, then the music started again with a terrifying note. The father and daughter went behind the backdrop then screams and shouts from the actors and actresses were heard as the manor was put in ablaze. The voice of the wizard was heard shouting “No!” then followed a harsh evil laugh from the young green girl. Then from the smoke and fire, walked out the adolescent Elphaba, the crown in her hands. The girl walked nearer to our table, stood and gently set the crown in her head as the crowd shouted, “The wizard is dead, long live the Queen, long live the empress of Oz!”

A deafening applause was heard next, the crowd was cheering. Everyone was amazed by the whole act, all except the Empress. Her eyes sending daggers to the bearded man who is still enjoying the applause and the cheers from the crowd. I saw her hands trembling as Morrible approached her on the side whispering in her ears. After a while, the Empress stood angrily at that moment, silencing the crowd and the bearded man stopped to look at our direction and bowed.

“Seize him!” the empress commanded and then it was chaos.


	7. Friends

Elphaba

 

“Your majesty, should we start?” Elena asked as she approached me from her corner of the room

“If we must” I replied, and I let Elena peel the layers of clothes off me, one by one until I am left with a thin chemise to hide my body. Elena immediately draped a thick robe down my shoulder which I tightened around my body. After serving me for three years now, she knew how I hated being left half naked and vulnerable for far too long.

“Are you ready?” Nessa asked, as she wheeled herself inside my room which is considered to be the most luxurious apartment in the palace “Nanny would have been delighted tonight if she was here” she reminisced, reaching for Elphaba’s hand

“Yes, she would” I smiled at the memory. Nanny left us three years ago, surrendering from old age and since then, Elena was assigned to take care of me and Nessa was left to Frexspar, who hired a younger nanny.

“Would you need anything else, Your Majesty?” Elena asked and after shaking my head, the young girl bowed “Congratulations, your Majesty. I hope you a good life with Queen Galinda” she said and left the room as soon as she’s done speaking.

Nessarose opened a carefully wrapped box on my bed to reveal a scantily white satin nightgown. I blushed at the sight of the dress. I sighed “Is this really necessary?” my face on my hands, hiding the embarrassment.

“It is still your wedding night” she answered “and the Unnamed God blesses your marriage”

“Do you even know what is supposed to happen on this night?” amused at my sisters unaffected reaction with the nightgown and the word ‘wedding night’

“I am very well aware, thank you very much” the younger Thropp answered with dignity which surprises me and so, to save us from further embarrassment I let the topic ebb away.

I took the nightgown designed by Ricardo and Nadia and hid in the little partition at the corner of the room. As I slid on the wretched nightgown, I swear to Oz, I will never trust those two again. I took the robe once again to cover my body, wrapped it tightly in my waist as I made my way back to Nessa.

“Thank you, for being here” I tell her sincerely.

“You’re welcome, Fabala” she replied, returning the sincerity which rarely happens. Nessarose and I are indeed an odd pair, sisters who grew together, yet separated at a young age. The sibling rivalry always there but the love between us sometimes win amidst the insults and stubbornness. “Now off I go, before your new wife arrives” and she let herself out of the bedroom.

Silence was welcome when Nessa left, especially after the chaos the bearded man did on the reception. Jiîri the man was called, didn’t even try to escape, in fact he looked me directly in the eye as the gale forces took his arms behind his back to cuff him. His eyes on me as a show of defiance. Although, unbeknownst to everyone, I let his collaborators leave silently and be paid generously, they didn’t know the weight of their show as they are only following orders from him. I just have to figure out who made him do it.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my musing “Enter” I replied, and Mrs. Pue arrive with her usual assortment of fruit and drinks. She carefully laid out her creations unto the table near the fireplace as she eyed the new addition to the room. Layers of luggage still left unopen in the far corner of the room, a vanity table now stood in the opposite wall with an assortment of bottles and creams, jewelry boxes and pink fabric strew all over which clearly looks out of place from the usual gray and mauve décor of the room.

I noticed where she was staring at and before she could say anything, I decided to state the obvious “her things were just moved in and Elena will sort them out as soon as possible”

“I can send someone to help, your majesty” as Mrs. Pue finished her arrangement on the table

The old stocky lady is one of the few servants in the palace who I know genuinely cares for me and it is a welcome feeling amidst all the chaos and politics in the palace.

I smiled at her suggestion, “I couldn’t believe how much clothes and shoes and what not that girl needs” I replied but it is Galinda’s belongings and it will be her decision how she would arrange herself in our shared apartment.

“Your Majesty, I hope you’ll be happy with her” she said sincerely

I don’t know how to answer that quite frankly, so I only nod and smiled. “She would be good for Oz at the very least” I answered in the end

Another knock came and Morrible and Boq entered the room. For a wedding night, my bedroom has become more crowded than it should be

“We just came here to congratulate you again and wish you good luck, your Majesty” Boq immediately commented, a blush forming on his cheeks

“Your Majesty, I wish you a wonderful evening with Queen Galinda” Morrible said, more mocking than necessary

“Thank you, my bests advisors!” I smiled sarcastically, this wedding has indeed become an emotional rollercoaster and to think the night is still young.

“Very well” Morrible announced “We must go and Princess Galinda is on her way” as she motioned for everyone to leave

“It’ll be okay” Boq assured before leaving and shutting the door on their way.

No sooner than they left, I heard Ama’s voice as if arguing with the newly crowned Queen, then a knock and then came in a blushing Galinda in her fluffy pink robe. I looked at her intently, my face blank, hiding my nervousness.  While the blue-eyed blonde stood vulnerably on the door. From her stance, I can astutely guess that like me, she also doesn’t know what to do. It would have been an opportunity to taunt her and make a rise out of her but seeing her unlike the usual confident and stubborn princess, made me think otherwise. And I also have to thank her for reassuring me in the throne room during the wedding ceremony.

“Please make yourself comfortable” I said as I move towards the table and reached for an apple. “Hungry?” I asked, uncomfortable with the silence and awkwardness of the situation. Offering comfort was never my specialty, and the impending idea of touching and intimacy that a wedding night beholds added more pressure.

“Are we doing this?” she asked out of the blue “I’d rather it be done over with as quickly as possible”

I was stunned by her frankness and how she said those words with reckless abandon. I would have been impressed with the braveness she is exhibiting, well come to think about it, she was always head strong. Although the only reaction I could muster was a laugh, a very harsh laugh that reverberated through the whole room.

She looked surprised at my reaction and quite frankly I am too. “Oh dear” I manage to say in between laughter “I’m afraid I’ll have to say no”

Her eyes widen at my reply and after a few moments, she smirked at me sarcastically “You find this hilarious?”

“Don’t you think how sour of a comedy this has come to be?” I replied, mirth still in my eyes

Instead of replying, she moved from her position near the door towards her vanity table, she sat and started putting on creams to her face and eyeing herself at the mirror. We stayed like that for a few moments. Galinda doing her rituals and me still on my feet beside the table. I find this turn of event a bit strange for I expect her to be angry at me for laughing but instead there she was, prepping herself for the night.

 “Very well” she said as she stood from her vanity “I will take my rest” and quickly arranged herself in the bed, covering her body and claiming a side as if she have done this a lot of times before.

My eyebrows raised, confused by her immediate acceptance of the room arrangement and her nonchalance “Do you want me to turn off the lamps?” I asked and the blonde just shrugged her shoulders as a reply.

“Fine, forgive me if I laughed at your proposition” I sighed, the guilt getting itself known

“You can be very rude Miss Elphaba” her voice small, her body hidden by the gray covers of the massive bed

“I know”

She didn’t acknowledge me after that, so after finishing my apple and leaving the uneaten core in the table, I moved to the couch near the fireplace, ease myself down and reached for a book which is my version of a well-deserved rest considering the events of the day. I thought she was asleep by then, but then I heard shuffling from the bed, and I saw her lift herself to a sitting position.  

“What happened there?” her voice filled with curiosity “I mean with the show”

I wanted to say it is none of her business, because clearly it isn’t, but I don’t want a repeat of the earlier exchange so I supplied her with the best answer I could muster “A show of half-truths”

“So, which is true, and which is not?”

“Galinda” spite clear in my voice “gossip is not my usual choice of topic”

“This is not gossip and you know it” she replied annoyed with my dishonesty. After a few unanswered clock ticks, she pleaded “Please, just tell me the truth”

I didn’t know what came over me, maybe hearing the vulnerability from her voice, the pleading or the stress of the day that I relented and carefully chose my words, I simply said “Everything was true, except for the death of the Wizard”

“And the Animals?”

I hugged myself when I heard the question, because I know the answer. I know it very well and oh how bitter the truth is. But I owe them that, I owe the Animals the truth and I must owe to the monstrosity of my actions when I was young and stupid and only followed orders from the Wizard.

“Yes” I replied as I choked a sob from the admission. “I gave the winged Monkeys their wings and crushed the Animal rebellion on the mine” I added, words seemingly out of my mouth before I could think. “The wizard, he used me to overpower them and as stupid as I was, I followed him” my voice full of regret and anger at myself. I didn’t notice Galinda has moved from the bed and positioned herself in front of me, kneeling as she hesitantly reached for my hand

“It’s not entirely your fault” she tried to pacify me “You were young and impressionable”

“I should have known better” I move to stand from our position, to get away from this warmth, this consolation that I know I didn’t deserve, but her hand in my lap stopped me.

“I’m sorry” her eyes looking into mine and I can see sadness and regret reflected at me “I didn’t know that it hurts you that terribly”

I am not sure if she meant my admission or the horrid show Jiîri has produced, but either way I let myself be comforted just this once. Even though doubt and guilt will always win in the end. We stayed like that for a few clock ticks and only the crackling sound of the logs in the fireplace could be heard, the room basked in an orange glow.

“If it’ll make you feel better” Galinda finally broke the silence “I’ll tell you a secret too” she smiled as she toss her curls from her shoulders and made herself comfortable in the carpeted floor “You see when I was a kid I was playing down the pond in the Upland estate, when a duck attacked me out of the blue, so I ran away! but the duck was relentless and it ran after me. I was crying and shouting for help when my Ama found me and shushed away the duck as easily as if it is a fly. I have nightmares after that and my Ama, as insane as she is, still calls me duckie up to this day. Which is insulting really, as I never resemble a duck, far from it, actually.”

I laughed once more, more to this girl offering solace than to the story of the duck that I actually find adorable. It is refreshing to say the least, my horrid story compared to a young girl chased by a duck.

She giggled back at me “it is funny now isn’t it?”

“It is, funny and adorable, Miss Galinda”.

“You think I’m adorable?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself” I replied; teasing seems to always be a part of us

“Fine, should we get to the bed, Elphie? The carpeting is nice and all but, it doesn’t do good to my bottom”

“What did you call me?”

“I just came up with it, can I call you Elphie?”

“It sounds perky” 

“I’ll call you Elphie and you can call me, Glinda. The ah is silent”

I cackled again for the third time that night, this girl made me laughed so easily which I find surprising, considering I just told her how wicked I am

“Very well, Glinda” and she beamed at the name which I find myself partial to as she pulled me towards the bed. And as we were setting down to sleep in our own respective side of the bed, Glinda animatedly asked, “So now that we’re friends, are you also wearing a seductive nightgown too?”


End file.
